Of Boys and Broomsticks
by readyslavery
Summary: You'd think finally going out with your best friend would make life easier, wouldn't you? I'll set you straight on that. For one, it prevents you flirting with those oh-so-dashing Hufflepuff school champions.


**A/N: **If you've not read _Summer at The Burrow_, I'd suggest doing so before you read this. Hopefully, it'll be worth it! For those who already know the story of Claudia and Fred, I present to you the first chapter of _Of Boys and Broomsticks_, and thoroughly hope you enjoy it!

x

_Claudia Anne Paisley._

_Miss Claudia Anne Paisley._

_Mrs Claudia Paisley._

_Mrs Claudia Weasley._

_Mrs Weasley._

Oh, Merlin.

x

I stretched out across the seat, heaving my legs up and crossing them at the ankles, resting my head against the wall, and opened an abandoned copy of _Witch Weekly_ at a random page. It was a feature on the 'hottest', single warlocks in the world, and at the sight of the muscular, tanned men I wrinkled my nose slightly. Each one was rated out of ten, but I didn't agree with any of it. They all looked a bit stupid, in my most humble opinion.

To me, my opinion was the only one worth considering and so I quickly turned the page, and then raised my eyebrows at the amount of pink decorating it.

Just to clear things up, I didn't usually make a habit of reading such awful rubbish. But I was alone in the compartment, and had nothing but school books to read, and I thought I might as well have a look at what I was supposed to be enjoying, being a member of the female sex. It was more disturbing than anything else, however.

That just about sums me up, really. Claudia Anne Paisley, 5"7 (and not likely to get any taller), sixteen years old and basically average. I enjoyed pranking, laughing and Ancient Runes, and I despised early mornings, Slytherins and homework. My grades were passes at best, but I wasn't particularly bothered. School had never really meant that much to me.

The reason I was alone in the compartment was fairly simple. My two best friends (well, best friend and boyfriend), were bidding their large family goodbye, and I hadn't yet seen my cousin anywhere. I'd gone off to hunt for a compartment after bidding the Weasleys goodbye and thanking them for looking after me over the summer, and then left them all to their own devices. I'd feel a bit rude intruding on family goodbyes.

Just as I was contemplating setting fire to the magazine and it's terrible ways, the compartment door slid open, and I looked up. To my surprise, and annoyance, Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, with a brute stood either side of him. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at _Witch Weekly_, in no mood for Slytherins and their sneers.

"Paisley," Draco said, and I looked up grudgingly. He was smirking. "Are you going for it?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You know. The thing that's happening this year. All that prize money."

"What thing?" I asked, slowly, wondering if it had been mentioned in front of me and I'd just not been paying attention. It didn't ring any bells, however. "If you're trying to wind me up, Malfoy, then I'd appreciate it if -"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, smiling widely, and I frowned. I _hated_ being patronised, let alone by some little git two years below me. "I thought everybody with family in the Ministry would."

"To be honest, I've not really spoken to my dad much this summer," I shrugged, swinging my legs off the seat and giving him a bit more attention. "Why, what's happening?"

"Oh, I won't ruin the surprise," he laughed, annoyingly. He wasn't being friendly about it, I knew, but I tried not to rise to the bait. "You'll find out soon enough."

I glared at him for a moment, but he just gazed coolly back, causing me to roll my eyes for the second time. "Look, just tell me what's going on, or get out. I don't want to have to remove you by force, but I will if necessary."

The two boys on either side of him stirred at that, looking threatening, but I wasn't intimidated. Though they were both much taller and wider than me, I sincerely doubted they were about to beat up a girl. Not wanting to test the boundaries, however, and feeling my patience wearing thin, I stood up. Making shooing motions with my hand, I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth, hoping the annoying boys would leave me be.

They all raised their eyebrows, evidently thinking me mad.

"Oh, for God's -" I stopped, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Right. Leave, please?"

I took Draco's arm, and tried to guide him from the room, causing him to laugh and shake me free. "I don't need _your _help to walk, Paisley, I can manage perfectly well by myself."

"Prove it, then," I encouraged, pushing the three of them out of the door, and sliding it shut behind them. I had no idea what the boy had been teasing me about, but it didn't really phase me. I remembered Percy making hints of a similar kind, and guessed I'd find all out in good time, and so shrugged and sat back down. Opening the magazine, I attempted to get stuck into an article about shopping (even if the dresses being recommended were foul, in my opinion), when the door slid open again.

Not looking up, I commented, "Draco Malfoy, if I see your smug, pale face _one more time_ on this train journey, I swear I'm going to -"

"Malfoy, eh?" came a bright, cheery voice, causing me to drop the magazine and look over. "Should I be jealous?"

"Don't be a git," I scolded, though I couldn't help but grin as Fred, George and Lee entered the compartment. Fred waggled his eyebrows at me, and settled himself at my side, eyes flicking to the magazine on my lap. George and Lee sat opposite us, both looking rather pleased to be on the train. Just as they did so, the train jerked to a start, picking up pace, and finally steaming off from the station.

"Seriously, though," George said, stretching and sitting himself more comfortably on the seat, "has the little bugger been annoying you?"

"Not really," I shrugged, not wanting to cause more confrontation. I reckoned they were just looking for an excuse to hit the boy. "He just kept harping on about the thing Percy talked about all the time. The thing that's happening at school or something."

"What thing?" Lee asked, looking curious, and George filled him in on the little we knew.

As he did so, Fred shuffled closer to me and muttered, "Told him yet?"

"No," I murmured in reply, glancing at the preoccupied Lee. "This is the first time I've seen him."

"Ah," Fred sighed, ruffling his hair. "Do you think he'll hit me?"

"Maybe," I teased, smirking. I knew full well my cousin would do nothing of the sort once he found out about our relationship, but Fred genuinely seemed quite worried. "He might break your nose or something."

"Joy," he commented, dryly, and then glanced at me mischievously. "It's actually really annoying, being in the same compartment with someone we haven't told yet. I could be kissing you."

I went pink, though laughed. "Don't be such an idiot."

"Claudia!" Lee said, suddenly, causing me to look at him, in surprise. "How's your summer been? I forgot to ask."

"It's been good, thanks," I smiled, tactfully leaving out what happened. "How was Japan? I bet it was amazing."

"It was pretty good, thanks," Lee smiled. "I mean, I've been a couple of times before, but it was still fun. We never seemed to run out of things to see."

"Sounds good," I mused, and felt Fred nudge me in the ribs. I winced, and took a deep breath. "So, er. Lee. I've got something rather important to tell you."

He stared at me, suspiciously, for almost a full minute. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Fred and I both choked at the thought, and George sniggered. I quickly put two fingers up at him, recovering fast, and turned back to my cousin, who was looking amused. "No, I'm not _pregnant_. The thought alone is a little unnerving, come to think of it. Ugh. No, it's not as serious, thank God. Erm. Well, over the summer, something kind of happened."

"What?" he asked, eyes slightly narrowed. "Come on, spit it out."

"Well." I paused, again, and cast an uncertain look at Fred. "Well, the thing is -"

"The thing is," George interrupted, raising his eyes to the sky, "Fred's fancied Claudia for a few months, she fancied him back, but they were both too stupid to say anything to one another. She got drunk and kissed Diggory, which sent Fred mad, but then I found out she fancied him so I told him and he decided to tell her how he felt. Except, then, Polly used Polyjuice Potion to pretend to be her, knocked her out and told Fred our family are scum and all that, and basically left the both of us hating her. I found her in the broom closet though and she told us what had happened, so Fred kissed her and they fell down the stairs, and she broke her leg, went to the hospital and found that Polly was poisoned with the Polyjuice but recovering well, then they confessed their undying love to one another - Fred and Claudia, that is, not Polly and Claudia - and since then they've been sickeningly romantic all the time."

There was a very, very long pause at the end of George's little speech, in which Fred turned an impressive shade of purple, Lee stared at me, and I began to choke, quite violently. Finally, everybody came out of their stupor, and George cheerfully leant over and hit me on the back. I pushed him away, brushing my hair from my face, and glaring angrily at him.

"Well, thanks for ruining my confession, git," I growled, hitting him back on the shoulder, but he just winked at me. I turned to Lee, hoping against hope that all would be fine, and to my immense relief, I found him grinning.

"What kind of a messed up summer were you lot having?" he snorted, shaking his head, and then held his hand out to Fred. Fred took it, his expression a mixture of surprise, relief, and amusement. "Now, Mr. Weasley, if I find out that you've hurt my cousin in anyway, I'm going to have to -"

"Kill me, right?" Fred laughed, casting a knowing look at me. "Yeah, Claudia and I have been through all this. I know perfectly well how protective you can get, and I swear I won't try and provoke your wrath, Mr. Jordan."

"Glad that's settled then," George smiled, happily, glancing towards the compartment door. "Reckon the food trolley will be round soon? I'm starved."

"I hope so," I replied, somewhat unable to wipe the relieved smile off my face. "It usually comes around -"

"Hang on," Lee interrupted, suddenly, frowning. "_Diggory_ kissed you? I'll kill the git!"

X

We arrived at Hogwarts on time, and thankfully I'd managed to talk my glowering cousin out of picking a fight with Cedric. I was thoroughly annoyed by how much trouble my friendship with him already seemed to be causing - and I hadn't even _seen_ him, yet. I was dreading the moment I did, especially if I'd be with Fred or Lee. Let alone the fact he made me feel a little weak whenever our eyes met.

Climbing down onto the Hogsmeade Station, Fred took my hand and helped me down after him. I resisted rolling my eyes (I was hardly a child, and I could walk down a step perfectly well by myself), and instead allowed him to tug me in the general direction of the horseless carriages, George and Lee close behind.

We managed to clamber into an empty one before a gaggle of third years could beat us to it, and we swung the door determinedly shut behind us. Sometimes in the pushing and shoving we got split up, so I was rather relieved not to find myself squeezed between some glowering Slytherin girls from the year below for once.

"What're you thinking about?" Fred asked, and I sighed.

"Do you need to know everything about me every second of the day?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're not going to," I ordered, sternly. "You're not to turn into one of those overly-obsessive protective boyfriend types, right?"

"Me?" he asked, looking wide-eyed and innocent as the carriage lurched to life, taking us towards the castle. "Like I'd be that sort! I mean, come on. Anyway, it's not as if you're not going to murder any girl who even looks at me."

I spluttered, rather indignant. "I'm sorry, what? I haven't shown any signs of jealousy yet! Whilst _you_, Fred Weasley, have almost murdered Cedric a thousand times. We can't even be compared."

"But he kissed you! I have reason to be jealous."

"We weren't even going out when he kissed me. I wasn't yours to get jealous over. How many times do I have to tell you -"

"Are they always like this?" Lee asked George, loudly, and the both of us fell silent. "You've only just got together and you're bickering. I can tell this is going to be a healthy relationship."

"Yeah, but can you imagine them _not_ arguing?" George sniggered, causing Lee to laugh. "I mean, they've done it all through being friends, you couldn't expect it to stop now. Even though it is really annoying. I'd rather you be soppy, I think."

"As you wish," Fred nodded, promptly, and quickly kissed me. I laughed, tilting my head to make it a little more comfortable, and he pulled me closer against him. It was a bit of an awkward position with us being sat next to one another and all, but it ended up with me practically on his lap. I could hear exasperated sighs from out friends, but didn't care. My brain always went a bit fuzzy when Fred kissed me.

_God_, I thought, as we broke apart, both smiling. _I'm turning into a girl._

But then, I realised, a little surprisingly, that for Fred Weasley - it was worth it.

X

We all stared at the newcomer, morbidly transfixed. The man had come in the middle of the headmaster's speech, and I hadn't been able to look away. I'd never seen anybody like him. He had a long mane of grey hair, a heavily scarred and disfigured face and, most strikingly of all, one of his eyes was huge and electric blue, _spinning_ around every which way.

I guessed him to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (there were no teachers on the table that I didn't recognise), and I was a little unnerved by the fact. The man just didn't look stable. Dumbledore smiled at us all, indulgently, and cleared his throat, trying to reclaim his attention.

"As I was saying," he called, drawing a few eyes back to him, including mine, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place in Hogwarts this year."

As my mouth fell open in shock - all of Draco's and Percy's hints quickly being solved in my mind - Fred choked in surprise and shouted, "You're joking!"

There was an outbreak of laughter throughout the hall, with even some teachers smiling, and Dumbledore chuckled. "I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley…"

As he went off into further speeches about the Tournament, explaining about it for the benefit of those who'd had no idea what it was, I let my mind wander, turning over the revelation in my mind. I heard the words Durmstrang and Beauxbatons from the explanation, and grinned.

My dad had explained all about the Tournament to me over the years, and the thought filled me with a kind of nervous excitement. Three dangerous tasks for each school champion…and if other schools were taking part, and we were hosting it, it'd be a cool chance to meet some foreign wizards.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Dumbledore's words cut through them, sounding amused. "An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a though sand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed, his face alight, and I smirked. It wasn't exactly surprising. I could imagine him doing brilliantly, and so I took his hand and grinned at him. He winked, and planted a quick kiss on my lips, looking delighted at the prospect of dangerous quests and prize money.

"Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration," Dumbledore said over the general fervour of conversation, and Fred's hand tensed in mine. Him and George were, suddenly, looking stunned and murderous.

"Seventeen?" George hissed, glaring fiercely at the headmaster. "Seven_teen_? But we're still in sixth year!"

Suddenly, I realised that my birthday was in two days time, and so I'd be the only one out of our quartet of friends who'd actually be eligible to enter. Of course, the thought of me being school champion was simply laughable, and so I chose, probably wisely, not to mention it.

Dumbledore dismissed us, and the students noisily stood up, everybody under seventeen hotly discussing the fact they weren't allowed to enter the Tournament. Fred, George and Lee were discussing ways with Ron, Harry and Hermione to enter, and I made to follow them when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

I found myself looking into the grey eyes of one Cedric Diggory, and choked rather unattractively.

"Cedric!" I squeaked, colouring fast. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect, thanks," he grinned, sweeping a hand through his dark hair. "It's my birthday tomorrow, so I get to enter. It sounds really exciting, though I'm not sure I could be picked as champion. How about you?"

"Oh, well, my birthday is in two days, actually," I laughed, and I noticed that Fred had backtracked from our friends and was now standing, tensely, by my side. "So, I'm allowed to enter, but I'm not going to."

"What do you mean you're not going to?" Fred exclaimed, his face suddenly lighting up. "Oh, yeah, it's your birthday soon! Well, you are entering, whatever you say. You can't pass up the chance, especially as George and I can't enter. That'd be unfair."

"Oh, no," I said, sharply. "You're not persuading me to do this. I'd make a fool of myself, I'm crap at magic."

"Yeah, but we'd help you," he said, waving an indifferent hand, and then looked, appraisingly at Cedric. "So. Anyway. Did you want anything, Diggory? We were just going to the _Gryffindor_ common room, I'm afraid."

"Fred!" I scolded, nudging him in the shoulder. "Would you _please_ stop being such an arse?"

"An arse?" he asked, innocently. "I was merely -"

"_Any_way," I interrupted him, through gritted teeth, and turning back to my surprised friend, "I bet you'll have a good chance as champion. You're stupidly good at magic, aren't you?"

Cedric laughed, modestly. "Hardly. I'm not better than you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I bet you got all Os in your O.W.L.s, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"See. You're a geek. You're bound to get picked."

"Well, thanks," he smiled, shaking the hair from his eyes. "I had better be going, I think my friends are waiting. I'll see you in lessons, then. Bye, Weasley."

With that, he gave us both one last smile, and went to join the waiting gang of Hufflepuffs, and was immediately in deep discussion about the Tournament. I watched him go for a moment or two, and then rounded on Fred. "Why are you such an idiot whenever he's near me? For the last time, nothing's going on between us. There's not reason to get jealous."

"You love it, really," Fred smirked, taking my hand and leading me to the door. "Anyhow, you really are entering, you know. Trying to argue the fact is pointless."

We made our way into the steadily emptying Entrance Hall, and I sighed, heavily. "Of course I'm going to argue. But then again, I'm not arguing. I'm telling you. I am _not_ entering and nothing you do will change that."

"I'd stop arguing, if I were you," he replied, in a sing song voice. "I may be forced to take drastic action."

"How?" I asked, suspiciously.

"By embarrassing you," he replied, simply.

"Oh, come off it," I snorted, shaking my head. "I'm past being embarrassed by you. You've done it so many times the charm has kind of worn off - _what do you think you're doing_?!"

This embarrassing screech escaped me as Fred scooped me up in his arms, much like he'd done when he'd broken my leg in the summer, and began to serenade me with some stupid, loud love song. Everybody still present in the Entrance Hall and on the stairs turned, curiously, and I turned bright red.

"Fred!" I shouted, across his love song, which was rather incoherent under his laughter anyway. "Let me down, _now_, or I swear I won't kiss you for a month."

He dropped me, quickly, at that, causing everybody to - rather satisfyingly - laugh at him instead. Some little second year even called out, "You're whipped, mate!" from the crowd, causing him to put a finger up. He was grinning, though.

"Well, I let you go!" he announced, cheerily, as everybody went back to their business. "Do I get a kiss now?"

"You're acting like a five year old who wants ice cream," I groaned, rolling my eyes in an exasperated way. "D'you reckon you'll ever actually mature?"

"What, a five year old could do this?" he asked, pulling me closer to him by my waist, and then pressing his lips against mine before I could answer. I mentally laughed at how many times he seemed to surprise me in this way an hour, but instead of voicing any amusement, I ran a hand through his hair and slipped the other around his neck.

Pulling back, slightly, he smiled, mischievously. "Enter the Tournament? George, Lee and I will find a way, too, and then you won't be alone."

"No," I sighed, stubbornly. "I'll be alone if I somehow win, won't I? This is a silly debate. I'm _not_ entering, and that's it. I prefer you when you're kissing me instead of telling me what to do."

"I can alternate between both, you know," he replied, helpfully. "I'll kiss you and then -"

"Mr Weasley," came an icy voice, from behind us, making us hastily break apart. The Entrance Hall seemed to have emptied whilst we'd been talking, and to our horror, the teachers had been passing us, unnoticed. Snape was watching us coldly, and eyebrow raised. "Would you please release Miss Paisley and go to the Gryffindor Tower before I have to start deducting points?"

"What, there's a rule against standing here now, is there?" Fred snarled, crossing his arms. "Or are you just -"

"You don't need to get in trouble on your first night," I cut through him, taking his hand and frowning at Snape. "Fine, whatever. We'll go. I'm sure if we were Slytherins we'd just be left to our devices, though, wouldn't we?"

"Go, Miss Paisley, before I put the both of you in detention for being rude," he ordered, sounding exceedingly bored. "I'm sure neither of you managed an O in Potions, so at least I won't have to reprimand you as much as I have had to in the past."

I threw him a last, insolent look, before pulling Fred determinedly up the stairs. I was far too used to Snape's jibes to get wound up, and I was intensely relieved that I wouldn't be in his lessons any longer, the unhygienic git.

We walked in a comfortable silence for the most part, but Fred came to a halt just before the portrait of the Fat Lady. He looked at me, unusually seriously, and smiled. "Well. Lessons tomorrow. Looking forward to it?"

"Not really," I shrugged, pulling a face. "You know I'm not good at sitting still for hours being lectured at."

"Well, you'll have me at your side!" he enthused, as though that would solve matters entirely.

"I've had you by my side all the way through school," I reminded him, grinning slightly. "I still don't like it that much."

"Well, now I can be by your side and kiss you, can't I?" he asked, casually, and then blinked. "Oh God. Since when did I turn into a soppy idiot? You're a bad influence. I should be telling you I'm going to scare you with loads of blood or something, shouldn't I?"

I smirked, mentally shuddering at the thought. "Well. I can tell this year is going to be fun. If I see one speck of blood, though, Mr Weasley, the soppy, idiotic kisses are stopping for at least a fortnight."

x

**A/N: **I can tell you that there will be much drama throughout their sixth year, what with the gorgeous Cedric Diggory, the Yule Ball and the Trizwizard Tournament. What did you guys think of this first chapter, then? Motivate me to continue! :D

x


End file.
